


The Group Chat

by Nhitori



Series: There Is No War And Ryouta Wished For A Pony [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: (more or less), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Field Trip of unknown purpose for interested students is going just fine, until the group chat gets a confusing text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Group Chat

It was the third morning of their field trip when the participating students of St Pigeonation’s first found out that they’d made a mistake when putting together their group chat towards the purpose of keeping in contact throughout the course of the weekend. Since it was such a small number of students, they had been ordering food from restaurants throughout the weekend, and had thus needed some way to collect all of their orders, as well as keep in touch in the case that somebody got lost or went missing. Yes, the group chat had served them well Friday evening, and Saturday throughout, but their fragile peace in keeping the chat devoid of any social quarrel and present only with business… was soon to be shattered.

The morning was going just as splendidly as a morning might, truly. Hitori was making breakfast for everybody, with the help of Nageki in the kitchen keeping him awake (though Nageki had graduated two years prior, he was involved enough to chaperone anyway) and Kazuaki was driving to a nearby Dunkin Donuts to get coffee for everybody. The chat’s function, during this time, was of course to collect everyone’s coffee orders.

 

Hiyoko: medium iced, ten cream ten sugar :P  
Ryouta: medium hot regular please  
Sakuya: Small French vanilla cappucino.  
Kanta: Medium iced, extra cream and sugar, with a turbo shot!  
Hitori: no turbo shot Kanta  
Kanta: fine  
Momo: Medium black, with two peppermint?  
Yuuya: Large hot black French vanilla, mon amie ~ ☆ Oh, and Anghel would like black coffee as well.  
Yuuya: (Actually he only told me to say that, for the “Adult Feel”. His real order is a small iced, xtra cream, with sugar cookie swirl.)  
Hiyoko: Yuuya how do you know Anghel’s coffee order??  
Hitori: I’d like a large hot hazelnut regular, please.  
Yuuya: Now Hiyoko, the group chat is not for personal matters.  
????: med iced extra xtra with a hot cup  
Nageki: Vanilla chai  
Kokoro: Small hot mocha with raspberry shot?

Well it was going generally well, aside from that mystery order. Previously, they had been under the impression that particular number belonged to Anghel, however, why would Yuuya be the one to send Anghel’s order if Anghel was indeed, in the chat? Another message following Kazuaki’s arrival to Dunkin Donuts only confirmed the confusion.

?????: All I want is to be removed from this group text. I asked 2 days ago. The next text I get from anyone in this group will start the game. My games are for me to enjoy at your expense.  
Kazuaki: Ah… Higure, I need to be able to contact everybody without texting individual numbers…  
Sakuya: That is not Higure.  
Hiyoko: That’s not Anghel.  
Yuuya: That is most definitely not Anghel.  
Nageki: It’s a wrong number.  
??????: Well good someone started the game. For starters my is not Anghel or Higure nor does it have that many letters in it  
Ryouta: It’s a random person being rude  
Kazuaki: Oh… sorry random person! I’ll take you out of the chat right now!

Of course, Kazuaki was crying behind the screen over these harsh and threatening words, but at least by then he’d already put in all the coffee orders, including his own frozen coffee. All he got for his tears were strange looks rather than actual inconvenience. Of course, the next text only upset him even more. It was sent individually, rather than from inside the group.

??????: The rude ones are y'all. I never asked to be in this and to be clear I did ask 2 days ago to be taken out of the group  
??????: You do know that the people that assume things are the ones that get hurt. So do everyone a favor and don't assume that I am the rude one. Assuming something makes a ASS out of you  
Kazuaki: Er… Sir or Madam? I apologized already…  
Kazuaki: Please don’t swear…  
??????: How old are you, ten?  
Kazuaki: No… I am an adult…  
??????: My grudge is not with you, although you are the one who put me in the chat in the first place… And you did not remove me when I asked… But you did not call me rude.  
Kazuaki: When did you ask to be removed?  
??????: I will fetch screenshots as proof.  
Kazuaki: Oh, okay… I’ll see those later, I need to go drive somewhere now. Texting while driving is dangerous!

Meanwhile, the students were filing their way down to breakfast. Literally down to breakfast, given that the kitchen was in the basement of the dorm building for… some reason. It was only when every student was seated that the matter of the wrong number came up again.

“So did you guys seeing that weirdass in the group chat?” Kanta asked, receiving a glare from the still-cooking Hitori, “I mean, weird wrong number?”

“Yeah!!” Hiyoko said all too enthusiastically, slamming her hands down on the table as the others agreed too.

“They sent me a direct message saying we were rude for calling them rude…” Ryouta added in, and there were nods all around. Clearly whoever did this went to the trouble of pasting the same direct text to everybody there.

“I noticed the direct message before the thing in the group chat, so I was afraid there was some drama in the group…” Kokoro said softly, twirling the chain of her pocketwatch necklace between her fingers.

“But it just turned out to be some weirdo… it was Higure’s number we put in wrong, right?” Momo asked, shrugging.

“Some weirdo…” Kanta nodded, “I responded to her direct message, actually.”

“What makes you say ‘her’?” Yuuya asked, “I can’t imagine a fair lady would send such things as that…”

“Well, I’d bet you a whole dollar it’s an eleven year old girl watching netflix and pretending to be evil,” Kanta shrugged, “Just look at this conversation.”

Kanta: Except you were rude? That’s not a good way to respond to a mistake.  
?????: So you want to play my game, do you? Watch your every move, like a game of chess. Prepare for a surprise.  
Kanta: Why don’t you stop threatening me?  
??????: These are not threats, but promises!  
Kanta: Sure… I guarantee you’re eleven years old.  
??????: Wrong!! Guess again!!  
Kanta: No?  
??????: Just remember. I know all about you and ALL of your friends. You know nothing about me.

“Oh my God.” Sakuya said solemnly, but then chuckled, just a bit, “She knows our /coffee orders/,” And everybody else burst out laughing.

“We’re going to have to change our identities and go into witness protection, “ Hitori joked, reigniting the laughter over again.

“I’m gonna look up the number on Spokeo!” Kanta decided, pulling a laptop out of… somewhere.

“No, no. That’s not reliable information retrieval at all…” Yuuya sounded particularly aggravated by this, and a few people turned to stare at him. In response he just shrugged and grinned, “Why not just try Facebook first?”

“Oh, good plan,” Kanta nodded, entering the number into Facebook while everyone else leaned over to see.

“It’s a grown… person?” Hiyoko questioned, squinting at the profile picture, “They’re like forty.”

“Do they realize they’re literally harassing highschoolers over a wrong number…?” Ryouta questioned, furrowing his brow.

“Doubtful. They seem to be incredibly self-absorbed,” Sakuya noted, only glancing at the screen, “Jumping to such behavior, escalating a simple mistake to such a level… ridiculous. It’s shameful.”

“Uhm, hello?” Kazuaki said, poking his head into the room, “I’m back… the coffees are outside the door, I couldn’t carry them all inside, I’ll need some help to fetch them…”

“Right!” Kanta nodded, standing up quickly and running off to grab some, followed at a similar pace by Hiyoko, and a more casual pace by Ryouta. Upon their return they distributed all the coffees, but came up with one extra after everybody had their drinks.

“Whose is this?” Ryouta asked, holding it up, “It’s iced coffee in a hot cup…” 

“Oh my God!” Hiyoko burst out laughing, “It’s the wrong number! It’s Nickshkikouji!”

“You mean Nishikikouji?” Ryouta asked, examining the coffee, “I’m gonna try it,” He shrugged, sipped it, then scrunched up his face, “It’s… not good. It’s pretty normal but I don’t like it.”

“Let’s all text him at the exact same time, ‘Nishikikouji, you have horrible taste in coffee’” Kanta grinned, pulling his phone up.

“Don’t do that,” Hitori said, sighing.

“Do it.” Nageki deadpanned simultaneous to Hitori’s urgings not to.

“I’m doing it,” Kanta said with a smirk, “Anyone doing it with me?”

All of the other students nodded. Well, excluding Anghel. In fact, it was only then that anyone noticed that Anghel wasn’t present, and Yuuya had just grabbed Anghel’s coffee for him. With a shrug, however, they counted down and sent the text in each of their direct messages.

Kanta was the only one to get a response, however.

?????: What is the meaning of this??  
Kanta: You said we knew nothing about you so we decided to prove you wrong.

There was no response to that, but suddenly Nageki (who had participated, of course) received that same response, copied in.

Nageki: Well it’s not really a game if we don’t take our turn, right? Also, just so you know, there are only three adults involved in this. Everyone else is highschoolers. You are a forty-year old harassing a bunch of highschoolers over a wrong number.  
?????: I’m thirty-seven.  
Nageki: Good for you.

Kazuaki had been in another room during the decision to text that to Tohri, so he was unaware of what was happening when he received another text.

?????: I was unable to locate screenshots. In any case, your students are stalking me!  
Kazuaki: Really? They’re good kids, I don’t think they’d do something like that…  
?????: They know my name! And my age!  
Kazuaki: Oh… well, are you on Facebook?  
?????: Of course I am on Facebook!  
Kazuaki: I think they must have looked up your number there…  
?????: Oh.  
?????: Well I demand recompensation! My name, as you and your students must already know, is Tohri Nishikikouji! What is yours?  
Kazuaki: Oh, I’m Kazuaki Nanaki. It’s nice to meet you.  
Tohri: Nice to… meet me?  
Kazuaki: Yes… Maybe you’re weird, but at least thanks to you we have an interesting story to tell…  
Tohri: Don’t you dare!  
Kazuaki: Oh… okay.  
Tohri: However… Seeing as I did not, actually, ask to be removed from the chat, I should apologize somehow.  
Tohri: Your number has the same area code as mine, so we clearly live in the same general vicinity. I will buy you lunch.  
Kazuaki: Okay…

 

A few minutes later, Anghel stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast, only to immediately be regaled of the story of Nishkikouji The Wrong Number.

“I knew I was not in the group of discussion, but the apostle of the violet rose informed me of any I would need to know about, and I only assumed it was a manner of my sin thrusting me away from forming such bonds… but it was only my darkest number of communication which found itself wronged by a singular digit, thus leading you to this pain… I apologize.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, mon amie. Here’s your coffee,” Yuuya smiled as he handed the cup to Anghel, who took it and was surprised, though not upset to find his legitimate order rather than the one he’d made for an adult feel.


End file.
